Confirming a Rumor
Log Title: Confirming a Rumor Characters: Backblast, Delusion Location: The Golden Stopcock Bar - Valvolux Date: May 29, 2019 TP: Nucleosis TP Summary: Rumors have reached Valvolux from various sources. Delusion wants to separate truth from fiction. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 12:46:32 on Wednesday, 29 May 2019.' Broadband Delusion says, "I don't suppose there's a knowledgeable Autobot willing to come have a chat?" Broadband 55.5 Suicide Jockey FM ARSEHOLE DJ Backblast says, "About?" Broadband Delusion says, "There are a lot of rumors going around. I'd like to get more concrete information. But not shouted over the public channel." Broadband 55.5 Suicide Jockey FM ARSEHOLE DJ Backblast says, "Depends on the subject of those rumours." Broadband Delusion says, "Panic, disease, disorder." Broadband 55.5 Suicide Jockey FM ARSEHOLE DJ Backblast says, "I know something about those rumours. Any Civs hurt?" Broadband Delusion says, "Nothing on our doorstep yet, I believe. But I would like to be certain." Broadband 55.5 Suicide Jockey FM ARSEHOLE DJ Backblast says, "Understood." Golden Stopcock - Valvolux - Northeastern Cybertron ''The Golden Stopcock bills itself as the best bar in Valvolux, and proved it by staying open through the Decepticon assault and subsequent rebuke. A handful of regulars show up nearly every solar cycle, while others come and go. Caliburn, a retired boxer who pours energon with scarred gauntlets, is happy to serve anybody who has the shanix to pay. '' Backblast steps into the bar, wearing his lab coat. He looks... surprisingly for Backblast, a little haggard, as if the candle has been burnt at both ends. He orders himself one of the strong energon teas, only his pre-war reputation preventing any funny remarks from the barman. He moves over to a booth and sits down in it, reasonably well hidden. GAME: Delusion PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Delusion slips quietly into the bar, glancing about and quickly assessing the people within. She orders her drink- a young enerwhiskey, neat, the sort of thing that can work as both fuel and degreaser, and then practically glides over to Backblast's chosen booth. "I appreciate your willingness to come," she says, and waves a hand as if to ask if she could join Backblast at the table. Backblast looks up with a nod. "Well, plague's not something to mess about with. Especially not the one we're dealing with." Delusion sits opposite. "Yes." She frowns. "Would it show up on a standard medical scan? We recently accepted a rather large group of refugees from Autobot hands, and they scanned healthy." Backblast shrugs a little. "Possibly? Not likely. it's Nucleon-based, so it's pretty hard to hide from scans, although it also gives the optics a yellowish tint when it gets advanced." Delusion nods. "Then we'll need to know what to look for. A test would be best. Symptoms, also." Backblast nods "Aching joints, reluctance to transform that develops into inability to transform, destruction of and permanent incompatibility with the T-cog, eventually leading to a complete and total sieze-up. Side-effects include increased aggression, strength, and reflexes, and impaired judgement." Backblast reaches under the table and pulls outa case, containing an auto-injector and several vials. "We have a vaccine, it's only effective before or immediately after infection. Work on a cure is progressing, slowly. This should be enough for you, Bulwark, and the rest of your crew but we can't spare much more right now, we can't make the shit fast enough." Delusion takes a thoughtful sip of her drink, and spares a slight smile at the sight of the injector. "We'll keep that in a safe place, then." And she slides the case to her side of the table. "All the drawbacks of Nucleon, then. But transmittable. Do you know the method of transmission?" Backblast nods "Fuel transfer.... both ways. Your energon fuel becomes the vector - even combat wounds are dangerous if you're fighting someone with it." Delusion nods and steeples her fingers. "An unscrupulous opponent would use that to spread it to their enemies." She narrows her optics at Backblast. "This is what ails Soundwave, correct? And why the defensive shield around Harmonex has been activated?" Backblast nod "Soundwave, Optimus, Imager, several on our side." He pulls a hand-rolled enercig from somewhere and lights it. "It... unfortunately, it's of Autobot design. One of our researchers, Pharma, is a bit of a medical genius. But genius is never stable and now I'm going to hunt him down and end the threat he poses to our species." Backblast adds "If you get any information on him, or you can deliver him to me alive, there's shanix in it for you. Lots of them. I intend for him to be an example to any other Autobot who thinks about crossing that line." Delusion arches an optic ridge at the names Backblast gives. "Well. Soundwave, at least, has publicly declared himself to be in quarantine. Multiple times. But are yours as well? No chance to run off into the wilds of space or Cybertron and cause trouble while influenced?" Backblast nods "They are." He agrees. "Optimus has stood down in favour of Star Saber temporarily, until we fix the problem. We've managed to prevent immediate infection - you have, maybe, one or two days at most for the vaccine to work on a new infection. The sooner the better, it's time-critical. The longer you delay the less likely the vaccine is to work, you get me?" Delusion nods. "Understood." She leans back again and takes another sip. "The shift in command will be welcome news to another who has taken refuge here lately. I suppose at least someone should know where he is and that he hasn't just disappeared off the face of Cybertron." She arches an optic ridge at Backblast. "Your young Devil is here- something Autobot command did spooked him. He asked us for a favor, so he'll be staying with us until we have aided him. After that? I suspect he will be relieved to find out that it's safe to return." Backblast sniffs "Tell him... tell him I need him in the lab, if he doesn't come back people will die. Tell him... tell him... tell him he's a stupid little twat who needs to read his bloody board postings." Backblast sighs "I'm annoyed at him, and hurt, that he didn't think he could speak to me." Backblast sighs "And tell him if he does that again - goes anywhere without telling me, then he can forget about learning anything from me again. Little twat had me worried out my head.2 Delusion smirks. "Well, he seems to think his other errands are more pressing, but I'll certainly pass along the message." She spreads her hands. "It seems it never occurred to him to verify his information further, but that is the folly of youth." Backblast sniffs "If he's not in touch with me by tomorrow noon, radio will do, tell him not to bother coming back." Backblast says this quite callously, but with an edge to the tone that suggets his anger comes from concern. Delusion chuckles. "You -must- be hurt. He'll take that very personally, you know. Such a fragile ego he has." Backblast nods a little. "I thought he trusted me. I know I trusted him." GAME: Delusion PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Delusion hmms, studying Backblast. "It doesn't come easily, does it? Well. I won't counsel you on the matter of friendship. Only you can decide if it's worth the pains." She finishes the rest of her raw enerwhiskey in one gulp and smiles, standing up. "I am glad to know that the Autobots are not likely to come knocking on our door demanding tribute or purposely sending plague carriers in our midst, though." Backblast shakes her head "No, that's not our style. Even when I was freelance, chem and bio war were over the line, you know? Too unpredictable. Not... clean." Backblast smiles a little "And no, it doesn't. Not to a mech like me." Delusion nods. "Nor to me," she says, with a little smirk. "Like recognizes like." She picks up the case, checking to make sure everything inside is settled and stowed correctly before closing it again. "Thank you for the information, and the medicine. I hope to not need the latter, but better to not need it and have it than the reverse." Backblast nods in agreement "I suggest you innoculate yourselves anyway." He says, sipping his tea. "Just in case. You might not notice infection until it's too late." Delusion pauses. "You said the protection was temporary, though. I wouldn't want to waste this on anything less than real danger." Backblast nods "About a year, give or take." Backblast looks up at Delusion. "Tell Dust Devil... that if he can be bothered to show, I'm here." Backblast adds "And will be for the next few hours. Delusion nods. "I will pass that along." Log session ending at 14:28:00 on Wednesday, 29 May 2019.